


Last journey

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [31]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Bilbo thoughts on his journey to Valinor





	Last journey

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompts   
> Life Events - I18 Old Age

Bilbo was old. Very old. For many years now he felt like it. And now he supposed to rest. In Blessed Realms, Valinor, where elves went. He would see elven heroes he read about, maybe even he would speak to them. Finrod, maybe Turgon, his daughter Idril and Tuor, supposedly the only human who was granted immortality. All of them he may meet. And he was with Frodo…

But he wasn’t stupid. Not only heroes awaited him there. After all he was old, very old, older then any hobbit lived. And how many years more he could have? Not many.


End file.
